


[PODFIC] Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name

by kerravon, scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, M/M, Paintball, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Training, training missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:  "    The only thing really stopping Tony Stark from attempting to conquer the world is that he wouldn't know what to do with it once he conquered it. He's still pretty sure he could do it, though.</p><p>    SHIELD's pretty sure he could do it, too, and SHIELD is pretty uncomfortable with that. There's a plan in place, in case Tony makes a try for world domination, or any sort of caped super villainy. It involves Steve. No one is surprised.</p><p>    This is not that plan. This is a training exercise, involving paint balls.</p><p>    It might end with world domination, anyway."</p><p>Reader:  Podfic of one of the funniest scifigrl47 stories to date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425172) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



This is a podfic of "Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 1Hr 59 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1425172)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download (108.7 MB): [Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/pc32ej)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/pc32ej)

 

M4b Audiobook (14 MB):  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/paogeo)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/paogeo)

Streaming:  


 

The music breaks are from the song "This is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars

 

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the voices - still working on getting Natasha right. No apologies for Drew's, though; I LOVE Drew's voice here!


End file.
